Nicht Cameron
by Calico17
Summary: Post-Massage Therapy 7-04. Chase überdenkt seine Einstellung zu Dr. Kelly Benedict und hinterfragt den möglichen Ödipuskomplex. Oneshot.


_Danke an Summer Laura, die mich zu diesem klitzekleinen Oneshot inspiriert hat. Summer Laura, thank you for your insight, inspiring as always!  
_

* * *

**Nicht Cameron**

Er fühlte sich immer noch erröten, wenn er an das Foto dachte.

Die Ausgiebigkeit, die Selbstzufriedenheit, die Genüsslichkeit, mit der House es ihm buchstäblich unter die Nase gerieben hatte.

Ödipus.

Ein Mutterkomplex, Kennzeichen jedes unreifen Kerls, der nicht loslassen konnte.

Jemand, der immer und immer wieder denselben Fehler machte.

Jemand, der fast schon pervers war, weil Freud vor hundert Jahren die irrsinnige These aufgestellt hatte, jeder Mann wollte mit seiner eigenen Mutter schlafen.

Was hatte das sein sollen?

Ein schlechter Scherz auf seine Kosten.

Diesmal war er zu weit gegangen. Es war nicht mehr komisch gewesen. Es hatte ihn verletzt, die schonungslose Grobheit, die Platitüden.

Ödipus.

_Oh, ja. Was für ein origineller Einfall, Psychodoktor House._

House wusste mehr von seiner Mutter mehr als jeder andere, und es wäre vermessen gewesen, deswegen mehr Taktgefühl zu erwarten, doch er war bestürzt gewesen.

Schockiert.

Dann passiv, defensiv.

_Lass es einfach vorbeigehen._

Aber er war grausam gewesen, mit brutaler Absicht geschehen.

Wenn er es nicht gerade vor allen getan hätte. Die Demütigung war schlimm genug; zu wissen, dass seine Kollegen ihm mehr glaubten als ihn, noch schlimmer.

Ein Ersatz für seine Mutter.

Cameron als die Mutterfigur, die er in jeder sehen wollte.

Es war absurd.

Vollkommen lächerlich.

Cameron, er war über sie hinweg. Wusste, zu was sie fähig war – und wozu nicht.

Nein, er brauchte keine weitere Cameron in seinem Leben.

Niemand, der ihn wegstieß, wann immer er ihr zu nahe kam.

Niemand, der es nicht über sich brachte, ihm ihre wahren Gefühle gegenüber einzugestehen, bis die Scherben so zahlreich waren, dass sie beide sich an ihnen blutig schnitten.

Niemand, der ihn bestrafte, weil er es gewagt hatte, sie zu lieben. Es zumindest zu versuchen.

Sie war nicht Cameron.

Nein, sie war alles andere als das.

Unsicher.

Tapfer, wenn es darum ging, House Rede und Antwort zu stehen, doch sie genoss nicht die Herausforderung. Die, wenn er es genauer betrachtete, genau so grausam gewesen war wie das Bloßstellen seiner angeblichen Komplexe.

Das Verhör zwischen zwei Stühlen.

Das Auf-den-Zahn-fühlen, das nichts weiter gewesen war als eine schauerliche, erniedrigende Vorführung, die ihn sich innerlich winden ließ.

Nein, sie war kein Aspirant auf eine Stelle in der diagnostischen Abteilung, und Teil ihres Charmes war, dass sie es selbst sehen konnte.

Sie war dankbar gewesen, als er ihr eine Probezeit zugesichert hatte.

Erleichtert, als er ihr seine Hilfe bei der Diagnosefindung angeboten hatte.

Ein Verbündeter in dem Zirkus, der um House herum tobte.

Es war kein Zuckerschlecken, er wusste das aus eigener Erfahrung.

Sie war zu weich gewesen, zu vorsichtig, zu wenig selbstbewusst.

Dinge, die House ihr austreiben würde, wenn sie geblieben wäre. Sie hatte sich anders entschieden, und irgendwie war er froh darüber.

Die Zigarettenpause vor der Notaufnahme. Als ob die Zigarette sie retten könnte vor House' unbarmherzigen Spielchen; als ob es ihr half, all das durchzustehen.

Sie hatte sich erlaubt, schwach zu sein, doch was ihn mehr berührt hatte, war die Entdeckung, dass er ihr helfen konnte.

Sie ließ sich gern helfen. Sie gab ihm das Gefühl, wichtig für sie zu sein; jemand, dem sie sich anvertraute.

Jemand, der etwas Gutes in ihm hervorbrachte. Ihn sich gut fühlen ließ.

Es war gut gewesen, für sie da zu sein; derjenige zu sein, der Verständnis hatte, der ihr ein bisschen Zuversicht zurückgeben konnte, die House ihr Stück für Stück entriss wie ein Raubtier, das seine Krallen in die zu Fall gebrachte Beute schlägt.

Ihr Mut zusprechen durfte, ohne dafür zurückgestoßen zu werden.

Er hatte das nie mit Cameron erlebt. Indem sie sich erlaubte, Schwäche zu zeigen, hatte sie ihm etwas gegeben, was ihn sich gut fühlen ließ.

Sie war das Gegenteil von Cameron.

Vielleicht hatte er sie genau aus diesem Grund eingestellt.

Und vielleicht lud er sie genau aus diesem Grund zu einem Abendessen ein.

Vielleicht wurde mehr daraus, und vielleicht auch nicht.

Er stellte fest, dass er es darauf ankommen lassen wollte, einfach nur, weil er sich in ihrer Gegenwart wohl fühlte.

Nein, sie war alles andere als Cameron.

Irgendwie war er ihr dankbar dafür.

Wenigstens er selbst wusste, dass House diesmal falsch gelegen hatte.

**Fin**


End file.
